


Can You Date A Star? (Undertale X Reader)

by SapphirePani



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mettaton EX, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Undertale Spoilers, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePani/pseuds/SapphirePani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular day at work... But wheres the customers? And who's this guy? He is famous... What if you two start dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry that this chapter is so short :(

The day started out as normal. You were working with your co-worker, named Burgerpants, at the "MTT Resort ." It was odd, that they built it here. The underground was free of monsters for nearly 2 years, and you have been working here since the place opened.

But, when afternoon rolled around, it was different.

"No customers?" You said, putting the last cup which you dried, back into the cupboard.

You've been working there for a while, and it was always this packed. It was very rare that no one was there, and this is the only time it happened since you started working.

"Probably cause Mettaton is back. He usually visited the underground every couple of months to say hello. But I can't go see him, I've used up all my break time." He made an unusual face.

Mettaton? That calculator thing on the statue? You haven't really had time to see him on the TV, and Alphys had been talking about him occasionally. But you didn't expect him to be this popular.

"(Y/N), feel free to go and see him. I'll take your shift." He shot you a small smile. "I mean, its not like there's anyone here at the moment, is there?"

"Are you sure, Pantsy?" That was your nickname for him.

"Hey, little buddy , you know I dont like you calling me that." He chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. Go before I change my mind."

You were friends with Burgerpants for a while, he was your closest friend. The one who understood you most. Well, apart from Undyne. You occasionally saw her coming in and out of the store, with her girlfriend, Alphys. You and Alphys shared a lot in common, as you both love anime and manga. She had been watching more anime since everyone came to the human world.

You nodded. "Okay, I'm going." You hung up your apron, said bye to Burgerpants, and left to see Mettaton.


	2. Chapter 2

Stage lights were blaring. The crowd was large. Mettaton had apparently rented out the concert hall in the resort, you were surprised that you couldn't hear anything.

As you pushed your way to the front, you listened to Mettaton sing. He was really talented, you begin to wonder why you never listened to his music before, or seen his TV show. Because of work. Before you worked in the MTT resort, you worked at other places.

And all of them you managed to get fired from.

It wasn't really your fault, though. Your bosses were all weird in some way,and when you reported them, they denied it. And they fired you. 

It wasn't long before you reached the stage, looking up at the tall robot.

Well, it was mostly legs.

You understood why a lot of people love him, he was certainly a good singer and dancer. You decided that you wee going to watch some of his show episodes on Netflix as soon as you got home.

You felt someone grab your shoulder. "Hey, get back. You're not allowed to push in front."

"I work at the resort. I'm allowed." You said.

"Likely story. I mean, that uniform just looks like cosplay. " They flick your hat and push you back, knocking you into more people.

"Hey, fuck off!" A person pushed you back.

Everyone was now pushing you. Mettaton looked down. "H-Hey! W-What on earth is going on here?"

Everyone was now looking up at Mettaton, and stopped pushing you. You had fallen to the ground, fixing your hair and your hat.

Everyone was now kneeling, apologising to Mettaton. You see a pair of legs walk up to you, holding out their hand. "Hello, darling."

You feel your heart pounding, you have never been this close to a celebrity before. You grab onto his hand as he pulls you up.

"Oh my. You must be one of the workers at this resort. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here when you started , but I've been ever so busy." He smiles at you.

All of the crowd were going very loud. They seemed to be very jealous of you. You heard a very loud monster roar as well.

"Say, since we are here, would you like to join me up on stage?" He asks you. The crowd goes louder.

You haven't really been much of a singer, but if you were, no one was around. You reply with: " I don't know any of your songs, sorry."

Mettaton, and the crowd , were shocked. "But, do you know any other songs that I might know? "

You think for a moment, and then tell him. "Uhm, how about Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco? Do you know that one?"

Mettaton smiles again and pulls you up onto the stage. You both sing, and all the way through, you try your best, and asking yourself why you had done this. 

\--------

After the show ended , He invites you backstage. You accept, and he holds your hand on the way there, making sure no-one pushes you. 

"You sing beautifully, darling . " Mettaton says, sitting you down on a very comfortable chair. He was making you a cup of coffee. "How many sugars?" 

"U-uhm, three please." You feel a bit greedy asking for three, but you do like your coffee sweet.

"Ooh. That'll make it extra sweet. Just like your singing."

You feel your cheeks burning up. You think you are blushing.

"Ah, you look warm, darling. " he passes you your coffee, before sitting down himself.

"Talk to me, darling. What's your name?"  
He asks you. You say your name.

"That name is beautiful. "

"T-thank you..." Oh gosh, your cheeks are getting warmer. You take a sip of your coffee, and its just the way you like it.

"So, I was thinking, if you don't mind... Would you like to join me on my show tomorrow?" Mettaton asks, twirling his jet black, shiny hair.

You almost choke on your coffee. You have work tomorrow, and Burgerpants might not take your shift again. Plus, he is a major celebrity.

"I-i have work tomorrow..." You say, quietly.

"It's in the evening. Besides, I own the resort, basically, and I could get you a day off."

He was being so nice to you. You accepted the invitation.

"Great. It's tomorrow at 9 pm. I'll come and pick you up. Where do you live?"

Home. It's late, and you wanted go go home to go to sleep. You wanted to be wrapped up in your warm bed covers, being transported to the dream world.

"I can walk home with you if you want." He kept twirling his hair.

You nod, smiling.

"Great, lets go~!" His metallic voice was so nice, you expected a robot go have a much more... Scratchy voice. He lifted you up, surprising you, and you dropped your coffee. 

"A-Ah! Um.. You don't know where we are going yet...." 

He gives you a gps. "Type your address into it and I'll remember for next time~"

You do as he says, and give it back to him. 

"Good~ now we can get there."

\----------

Soon enough, you and Mettaton arrive at your house. 

"H-here we are darling. " he puts you down, opening your door for you. He felt like he was getting warmer as he walked. "C-Can I recharge here?" His breathing was getting a little funny.

"Uhm, sure." You both walk inside. "How do you re-charge?"

"Well, I have a plug in my heel... But if I'm on really low battery, it will come out if I press a button. "

"Well then, choose a socket. I'll be going to bed now." You smile, walking into your bedroom.

You take off your cap and put it on your desk. Then you begin to take your shirt off.

"Hey, (Y/N)... I was wondering if--" Mettaton said as he walked into your room. He blushed a little. Robots can blush?  
You felt yourself blushing too. "U-uhm... D-did you want me for something?" You put your top back on...

"I-I... I was wondering if... Maybe you'd like to go out... For lunch tomorrow... My treat." He smiles, plugging his heel into a socket in your room, powering down.

You smiled a little. He was nice to you, so you couldn't refuse the offer. After all, he was off. You yawned and flopped into your bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You awake to the smell of something cooking. Mettaton was gone from your room.

"Mettaton?" You called, getting up from your bed. You walk into the kitchen, rubbing your eyes. "Mettaton, are you....?"

"Oh, you're awake! Don't worry, I called your workplace. I said you're having a break today."

You can't let Mettaton be nice to you any longer. He was a celebrity, and a regular person like you...

"Well? I hope you like eggs and toast, because I made you that." He grabs you by the hips gently and puts you down on a seat, which is actually your favorite seat.

How many times have you blushed between yesterday and today? Well, you decide to eat. It's actually the best meal you've had in a while.

"T-This is amazing..." You say, after swallowing the last piece of toast. 

"I wish breakfast was like this everyday." 

"Well, it can be. I can stay with you if you like."

Oh man, you're blushing harder.

"Y-youre famous though! I'm sure you have better things to do than tonstay with m-"

His finger was pressed up against your lip. "Shh... "

He had cooled down a lot from the recharging he did last night.

"I dont mind staying with you, well if you want me to, anyway. I want to get to know you better , darling. " He removed his finger from your lips. He then wipes your face with a napkin, and you feel like royalty

"You didn't have to do that you know." You giggled. 

"I did. You had ketchup all around your mouth" He then wiped his hands, and put the napkin in your bin.

"No-one ever treated me this nicely, actually." Well, you've never actually been in a proper relationship before. I mean, Mettaton isn't your boyfriend, but still, he's treating you like you two are in a relationship.

And you are falling for him.

But, he's a celebrity. And last night, when the crowd reacted to you two... They'd get really jealous.

"It's the least I can do for someone who is a greater singer than I. Now, you need to get ready. We are going out."

"I thought we were only going for lunch?" You asked.

"Yes, but... I want to take you out shopping. Well, I want you to join me on stage for every concert, if it isn't too much to ask..." He's twirling his hair again. 

Oh gosh, he's to cute. "Okay, I give up. I'll let you take me out shopping..." You got up from your chair and go to your bathroom, closing the door after you. You take of your clothes and begin to shower, washing every part of your body, and your hair, too. After your shower, you dry yourself and wrap the towel around yourself. 

You open the door and walk to your room. Mettaton is sitting on your bed, reading a few of your Manga books. He is blushing.

"A-Ah!" You two both say at the same time. He blushes deeply, and you blush too.

"I-I'm sorry! " Mettaton runs out of your room.

You watch him run, and kept staring in that direction for a while, and them get dressed.

\---------  
After you got ready, You see Mettaton on your couch. He sees you, and gets up, walking towards you. He grabs your hand and says;

"Ready to go, darling?"

You nod.   
\------

You two take a bus. The bus had barely anyone on it, just you, Mettaton, two monsters, a human, and the bus driver, who looked like a cat, but with dog ears at the same time.

You took out your phone and texted Burgerpants.

*Sorry I'm not in work today. Have to do something with Mettaton.

You awaited your reply. A few minutes later, your phone buzzes.

*It's okay. Not a lot of people here, but I can handle it. Undyne stopped by before. She told me to tell you that she said hi.

*Was Alphys with her?

*She had to stop by at the video store.

*For Anime, I presume.

*Yep. And I heard what's happening. You have a great day with Mettaton, okay?

*Okay. Thanks.

*Mettaton and (Y/N) sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

*What?!

*Sorry, undyne came back and typed that.

*Its fine. See ya.

You put your phone back in your pocket, and Mettaton turns to you.

"Do you have any places you like to shop? That shirt does look lovely on you, and if you don't mind, I can get you another." He smiles.

He was talking about the T-shirt that you got of your favorite band, which was a gift from your mom once. It's a few years old, but it actually still fits.

"I forgot where my mom got me this. But There's a few other shops I like to go to." You name some of them.

"Great! We will go to those places before lunch." 

\------

After shopping, you and Mettaton practically drag the bags to the cafe. How can you let him buy you so many stuff? You said no, but he insisted on buying you them anyway.

$300.

Oh gosh, you feel terrible. 

"Here we are, darling. I picked this cafe because it's run by Muffet, my friend who lived in the hotlands. She's a spider."

A-A spider??

Even though you were afraid, you went in anyway. He chooses a seat for both of you and you sit down and talk.

"So, whats it like being a celebrity?" You asked.

"Exhausting. I barely get any days off, and today's the first day in two months. I'm glad I get to spend it with you." He smiles.

You blush, grabbing the menu to hide your scarlet face. 

"Oh? Eager to order already?" He chuckles. "Well, whatever you order, I'm paying for~"

"No. You've already spent $300 on me. I'm paying for this." You say, putting the menu down.

"Oh but dear, me and my cousin made a promise that if we ever meet a woman that you love, you spend money on her. That's if we have money, and I do."

L-Love? 

Those words are something you haven't heard being said to you in a long time.

"And actually, I have something to ask you..." He twirls his hair.

"Y-Yes??"

"I was wondering if you'd um.... Well... I... Can I be your ... Boyfriend?"

Face going a deeper red. You can't speak. You take your phone out your pocket, and type something on screen. You show Mettaton.

*Yes, I'd love to.


	4. Chapter 4

8:48 pm rolled around. You were now in the changing rooms, getting ready for the show that your new boyfriend had invited you to be on. You couldn't believe it. It was like a dream.

You were wearing an outfit that he picked out for you. It looked wonderful on you, and he said it did when you came out from the changing rooms. He was blushing a lot as well. And you were too.

You took out your phone and texted Undyne.

*Hey.

*yo! I'll be over in a bit to watch the show. Just gotta get Alphys to stop watching Mew Mew Kissie Cutie.

*okay- wait how did you hear?

*Burgerpants told us lmao

*haha okay, see you in a bit

*later punk

You put your phone on the dressing table. You see a robot hand hold the curtain. 

"Are you ready, darling?" You heard Mettaton say.

You walked over to him. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good." He smiled. "Then let the show begin!" He grabbed you hand and pulled you onto the set of the show.

\--------

You felt nervous, you were basically fidgeting on the chair. The stage lights were on both of you, but mainly on him.

"And... Action!" The director shouted.

"Hello and welcome to MTT news tonight!" Mettaton happily announced. "Today we have a special guest star with us. Tell the audience your name, darling!"

"(Y/N)" you said, as you put a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

"You appeared on stage with me a while ago, didn't you?" He crossed his legs.

"Yes." You nodded. "I was quite frightened... And I kinda am now, to be honest. It's kinda scary being on TV... I..." You felt like there was a knot in your throat. The only thing you could say was "Excuse me." as you got up from your seat and ran off the set.

Mettaton sighed and turned to the camera. "Uh... That's all for tonight folks.... Sorry for the... Short episode..." He followed after you, but a camera man stopped him to talk to him.

You wanted to go home so bad. You decided to get changed into your regular outfit, but unfortunately for you....

Mettaton had finished talking to the camera man, and he had walked in on you half dressed. You quickly put your T-shirt on, blushing as red as a beetroot.

"Sorry..." Mettaton said.

"Uhm..." You tried to put your pants on, bumping into almost everything in sight. Mettaton walked up close to you, helping you put your pants on. You couldn't get a darker shade of red than you were now. 

After that, he pulled you in for a hug. But as soon as he did , someone walked in. This startled both of you, and you both fell to floor, Mettaton on top of you.

"Uhm, well this is awkward..." You hear a familiar voice say. It was Undynes.

You also heard a camera click. That, of course, was Alphys. She edited the picture so it had cute stickers and an amazing filter.

"Awkward indeed..." You said. "Now, can I get up?"

Mettaton got up off you, and pulled you up. 

"Great, thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going home." You grabbed your bag off a chair, and proceeded to make your way out.


End file.
